2011 War On New Nexus
by BatmanDHI
Summary: Humor in Chapter 2, a lot of action and stuff in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

John Cena looked out at the crowded stadium, standing on the entrance ramp. Tonight was the night he and Michael Eagle teamed up against Chris Jericho and CM Punk. John Cena did his trademark You Can't See Me sign, and that was the cue for young Michael to come bursting in behind him. They high fived and both ran down the ramp into the ring.

Then entered Chris and CM. They both looked extremely angry. Chris thought Cena was a threat to the WWE, and CM Punk had been humiliated days before by Michael.

The referee began the match, but it was interrupted by a dark mist and a lack of light. When lighting returned, Cena had Chris in a submission, Michael was viciously attacking a downed CM, and the Undertaker stood next to Bret "The Hitman" Hart in the ring. Seeing Bret there caused Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler to erupt into surprised sentences such as "Is that really the HITMAN?" and "OH MY GOSH JERRY IT'S THE HITMAN!"

The Hitman just smiled at the crowd in his normal way. John Cena got off Chris, which caused Bret to lock Chris in the Sharpshooter. Grunts of pain could be heard emitting from Jericho's mouth as he tapped out.

The 2011 Nexus entered the stadium, (minus CM who lay on the ground in pain), and stared in awe at the team of 4. John Cena grabbed a microphone and said "This is the Nexus' worst fear. It's the 2010 SummerSlam Team WWE nightmare all over again, except this time neither Jericho or Edge is here to ruin our defeat of the Nexus. And there are more than us 4 to fight you. It's level playing field." At this point, Cena handed the mic to Michael, who loudly announced "Kane, Big Show, Orton, The WWE proudly welcomes you to Team Resistance!" and the 3 wrestlers mentioned in Michael's announcement ran into the ring, high-fiving with the other 4 wrestlers. Randy Orton took the microphone and said into it "I ask you, WWE Nation, ARE YOU READY FOR THE END OF THE NEXUS?" The crowd screamed their support, and Orton turned to his fellow members and smiled.

Later that day, a promo flashed on. It read, **WITH SKIP SHEFFIELD AND HUSKY HARRIS BACK, IS THE NEW NEXUS READY TO TAKE ON TEAM RESISTANCE? EVEN WITH THE HELP OF CORRE LEADER WADE BARRETT, ARE THEY ENOUGH? **

John Cena called an emergency practice. Each member of Resistance would be timed to make it through an obstacle course. It would be shown on national television and the one who got the highest rating by the judges Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, and Stone Cold Steve Austin was to become the leader of Resistance. Michael smiled about this, and John Cena informed them something else. "The members of the Corre, excluding Wade Barrett, have made a deal with us. If we win, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel will join up with us, and quit the Corre. However, when they leave, the rest of the Corre follows them, and we go through a draft between the two leaders. Nobody knows what will happen to any members of The Corre or Team Resistance."

That hung in the air for a while, but Michael broke the silence by saying "Heath was talking and he says if any one of us is in trouble from the Nexus the Corre will help us out." Neither Kane or Big Show liked the idea of the Corre helping them, but they finally agreed.

And then the cameras began rolling, and the schedule for the obstacle course was this: John Cena, The Hitman, Michael, Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Kane, and then Big Show.

So let the battle against the Nexus begin.


	2. Chapter 2

So John Cena had ended up leader of Team Resistance, and was scheduled for a 1-on-1 match with CM Punk that night. He was currently chilling with his best friend, Randy Orton, as Michael drove them to the nearest Burger King. "Yo, man, you didn't have to drive us." John said to Michael. Michael smiled "Yeah, but I was already going to watch, and we're a team, right? I ain't gonna leave you on Mr. McSlowdriving's bus, so you can get there 5 minutes before the match."

Michael pulled his Bugatti Veyron into the parking lot, the tires screeching on the pavement. He walked in with John and Randy, where they were rushed by crowds of screaming fans. They signed a few autographs, and then sat down at a table in the corner.

"So, what do you think of CM Punk?" Michael said, biting into his Whopper with cheese. Randy coughed, and it sounded somewhat like *horrible*. Cena laughed and thanked Michael for the meal. "No problem, bro." responded Michael with a smile. Randy thanked him, and he responded the same way. They walked over to the trash can, throwing their wrappers away, and hopped back in the Veyron. The song Look at Me Now by Chris Brown was just finishing up, and the song Crack a Bottle by Eminem ft. Dr. Dre and John Cena, Randy Orton, and Michael did a remix of it. Michael started it off:

Ladies and gentlemen

The moment you've all been waiting for,

In this corner, weighing a hundred and seventy five pounds,

With a record of four hundred wins and nine championship titles,

The undisputed, best white rapper in the WWE Universe:

JOHN CENA!

Cena did this part:

So crack a bottle let your body waddle

Don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto

O-oh o-oh, gettin' freaky in my Tahoe

Got one up on my rap and I'm still poppin' bottles,

Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?

I noticed there's so many of them

And there's really not that many of us.

Ladies love us; my posse's kicking up dust.

It's on till the break of dawn

And we're starting this party from dusk

Orton did this part: OK, let's go

Back with Andre, the giant, mister elephant tusk

Picture us; you'll just be another one bit the dust

Just one of my mother's sons who got thrown under the bus

He stopped there, as they pulled into the WWE Orlando parking lot. They all high-fived and Orton invited them both to a party at his house that weekend. Michael said "I'll be there." And Cena nodded. Orton smiled and headed inside with a "See ya there!"

John left Michael as he entered the ring. CM tried to look cool, standing in the ring waiting for Cena, but he tripped and hit his face on the ropes. The ref started the match, and Cena took advantage of the hurting Punk to slam his face into the floor. The New Nexus came rushing to Punk's aid, but Resistance and the remaining two in the Corre came to Cena's aid, and Cena got the pin on Punk. He laughed as he, the Resistance, and the Corre left. The Nexus and Barrett were looking down at Punk, checking to see how badly he was hurt. Michael McGillicutty yelled into a microphone "This isn't over, Cena!" and walked over to the last Resistance member on the entrance ramp, Michael Eagle (actually officially Michael Caine), who hit McGillicutty backwards onto the floor, picked him up and threw him down on the floor. He then grabbed the mic and said "It is now", rising cheers from the fans as he ran to catch up to his team.

Cena and Orton high-fived with him as they headed back out to his car, being swarmed by reporters. They wanted to ask Cena if the Corre had made an alliance with Resistance, and if he was allies with Michael Caine. "Yes and yes." Cena responded, hopping in the car. They then asked Orton if the three of them were friends. "Yeah, we are, anyone have any problems with that?" Orton said, causing replies of no from the reporters.

"And you, Michael. Anything to say about being a headliner rookie?" one reporter asked. "Kiss my…" he started, but Cena interrupted "No he doesn't. We're going to go now." Michael stepped on the gas and like that they were gone. Now they stopped at a hotel near the arena because they were going to work out a private gym nearby. They all ended up in the hotel's Master Suite, where Michael was staring in awe at everything.

"What's wrong, bro?" John asked him. "Nothing, I've just never been in a hotel with a whole room to myself before." He replied. "Hey, if you're sharing a hotel with Randy, it's the whole bathroom to yourself that you want. Randy yelled from his room, over the noise of the pay-per-view of Cena v.s. Punk, "I HEARD THAT!" This caused both John and Michael to crack up.

They all ended up watching themselves on T.V. and John and Randy gasped at the sight of Michael picking up and throwing McGillicutty. "That's gotta hurt."

Out of nowhere, Michael blurted out "When Resistance is over, we should form our own team!" John and Randy nodded, and then Randy let a huge burp rip. John laughed, and Michael joined in, holding up a phone on video that said "Publish to YouTube? Y/N" Randy said "NO! PRESS NO!" John reached over and tapped the Y on the phone. Randy laughed and said "Now they're going to make Randy Orton, John Cena, and Michael Caine-themed Big Gulps!" Michael replied "Nobody ever watches my videos, don't worry."

5 minutes later the video had 5,000,000 likes and 5,000,000 views. "They never watch your videos, huh?" John said jokingly to Michael, who blushed.

CM Punk sat next to the members of the New Nexus, rubbing his face with a pack of ice. He looked angry and he was. He wanted revenge on John Cena so bad, but with people like the Resistance backing Cena up there was no chance. He shook his head in disgust at the mere thought of Cena. Then he smiled, his eyes going wide, and he rubbed his hands together devilishly. It could be taken out on somebody else, though. If they could convince Cody Rhodes to team up with them for a time, Rey Mysterio would be a goner.

With a little convincing, Cody Rhodes was persuaded to New Nexus in the injured Michael McGillicutty's place, and his initiation was to attack Rey Mysterio on Friday night.

So that Friday night, Mysterio was attacked by Rhodes. Triple H, seeing Mysterio taking a beating, crept up slowly behind Rhodes when….a FAN jumped onto Rhodes and began pounding him. The fan seemed to be a DX fan, because he was decked in DX gear. Then, the WWE Universe was shocked. "Oh God, Booker, is that HBK up there?" Michael Cole said in his annoying whiny voice. The rest of the Resistance filled in behind Triple H, and DX had been reunited! And not like the time HHH tricked Michaels!

The New Nexus stared down in awe at the group of 9. They ran off the stage, and prayed that they would not be annihilated on Monday Night RAW. Shawn Michaels and Triple H left, going to "have some fun" with the Nexus, as HHH called it. The rest of the group followed.

The problems of Team Resistance were resolved, because the Nexus disbanded. But the Resistance had 9 members, and they had to disband. Triple H and Shawn Michaels left to be DX again, so that left the original 7 members. Kane, Undertaker, and Big Show also left to form their own group. So that left Randy Orton, Michael, John Cena, and The Hitman as a group, but the Hitman had to retire for good. He left, leaving Randy, Michael and John as a group. They would need a miracle to reform Team Resistance.

A miracle they got. It came in the form of two masked wonders, one mask red and white, one mask blue and gold. The Master of 619 Rey Mysterio and the Rookie Wonder whose name meant faceless, Sin Cara joined Team Resistance. Shawn Michaels was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame, and he retired. So Triple H came back.

And Team Resistance became known as OutCast. The Corre had made a pact and had Mason Ryan, CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes help them fight OutCast. It was to be the main event of WrestleMania XXIV. Now the question was yet again, who will win? Because Gabriel and Slater had turned on OutCast and rejoined the Corre, which had evened the playing field a little bit.


End file.
